ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
100 Great Paintings
100 Great Paintings is a British television series broadcast in 1980 on BBC 2, devised by Edwin Mullins.http://ftvdb.bfi.org.uk/sift/series/11652 13 January 2007 He chose 20 thematic groups, such as war, the Adoration, the language of color, the hunt, and bathing, picking five paintings from each.100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 3, Foreword The selection ranges from 12th-century China through the 1950s, with an emphasis on European paintings. He deliberately avoided especially famous paintings, such as Leonardo da Vinci's Mona Lisa or John Constable's The Haywain.100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 1, Introduction of the Publisher The series is available on VHS or DVD.http://www.films.com/id/2067/100_Great_Paintings.htm 13 January 2007 On the basis of the series, Mullins published the book Great Paintings: Fifty Masterpieces, Explored, Explained and Appreciated (1981), which contained about half of the theme groups. German television series From 1980 through 1994, the German broadcaster WDR produced a television series called 1000 Meisterwerke (originally named 100 Meisterwerke aus den großen Museen der Welt; "100 Masterworks from the Great Museums of the World"), which was broadcast by ARD, ORF and BR. In each of the 10-minute broadcasts, a single painting was presented and analyzed by an art historian. The Sunday evening broadcasts had five million viewers. From 100 to 1000 The Fine Arts Editor of WDR, Wibke von Bonin, developed the German version of the series. The series was produced by RM Arts, directed by Reiner E. Moritz, and narrated by Rudolf Jürgen Bartsch and the distinctive title melody was composed by Wilhelm Dieter Siebert. Each episode showed and discussed one painting, with other paintings of the artist and of other artists being drawn in for comparison. The German or the English version of the series was shown in West Germany, the USA, England, the Netherlands, South Africa, Austria, Scandinavia and Japan.100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 1, Foreword The German translation of Mullins' book appeared as 100 Meisterwerke in 1983. In 1985, a second volume came out, only in Germany, which discussed the remaining 50 paintings (see section Literature). The text in the books and the television series are largely the same. After the end of the original series, it was continued under the title, 1000 Meisterwerke, only in Germany. The concept was changed, so that instead of theme groups, several pictures from the same museum were now grouped into a series of broadcasts. The emphasis was on German museums at first, and in addition, European museums and individual international museums were considered. Painters who had already appeared in "100 Meisterwerken" were not included at first. Many times, the authors of the episode were also the curators in charge of the painting. Occasionally, the fixed framework of the series was deviated from, such as when several paintings were treated in a single broadcast in the "Greek cycle", or when the painter, Konrad Klapheck, wrote the script about his own painting, but using the third person. In 1986, Bonin received the Goldene Kamera award for her work and video cassettes on seven German museums were produced (see section Literature). In 1987 and 1988, two more volumes of the book with the first 100 of the 1000 Meisterwerke were published. The series ended in 1994, but without coming near to 1000 episodes. In 2004, individual episodes were produced by Werner Tübke. In 2007, 3sat showed an episode over the test image of the Institut für Rundfunktechnik (Institute for Radio Technology).1000 Meisterwerke Institut für Rundfunktechnik: "Das Testbild" on 3sat Today, the series is sporadically shown by BR-alpha and Classica.http://www.wunschliste.de/links.pl?s=1542 13 January 2007 Parodies Stenkelfeld The German comedy series, Stenkelfeld, parodied "100 Meisterwerke" several times. Episode titles included "Die Hochzeitszeitung" (The Wedding Newspaper), "Die Tischdecke" (The Tablecloth), "Deutscher Behördenschreibtisch" (German Office Desk) and "Deutscher Wohnwagen" (German Mobile Home).http://www.stenkelfeld.de/gewerbe/kunstgalerie/kunstgalerie.html 13 January 2007 Monitor The television magazine, Monitor, made an episode about a photograph of the German Chancellor, Gerhard Schröder, under the title of "1000 Meisterwerke".http://www.wdr.de/tv/monitor/pdf/030918g_glosse.pdf 13 January 2007 Selection of works presented * Josef Albers: Homage to the Square: Against Deep Blue ''(1955) * Albrecht Altdorfer: ''The Battle of Alexander at Issus (1528–29)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 1, Chapter 6: Krieg (War) * Giuseppe Arcimboldo '' The Fire'' * Hendrick Avercamp: Winter Scene on a Canal (c. 1630) * Francis Bacon:'' Three Studies for Figures at the Base of a Crucifixion'' (1944) * Hans Baldung Grien: Death and the Maiden (1517) * Giacomo Balla: Abstract Speed + Sound (1913–14) * Georg Baselitz: Allegory of Art * Georg Baselitz: The Great Friends' (1965) * Max Beckmann: ''Actors - Triptych ''(1941–42) * Giovanni Bellini: ''Prayer of Christ in the Garden of Gethsemane (c. 1465) * Frits Van den Berghe: Sunday * Umberto Boccioni: The Farewells ''(1911) * Arnold Böcklin: ''Spring Awakening (1880)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 3, Chapter 8: Kunsthaus, Zurich * Pierre Bonnard: Backlit Nude ''(1908)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 1, Chapter 1: Zauber des Lichts (The Magic of Light) * Hieronymus Bosch: ''The Garden of Earthly Delights (c. 1500) * Sandro Botticelli: The Birth of Venus ''(1478–1487)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 1, Chapter 3: Anbetung (Adoration) * François Boucher: ''Marie-Louise O'Murphey (1751)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 2, Chapter 3: Ruhender Akt (Reclining Nude) * Georges Braque: The Female Musician (1917–1918) * Pieter Brueghel the Elder:'' Landscape with the Fall of Icarus' (c. 1550) * Pieter Brueghel the Elder: The Triumph of Death * Pieter Brueghel the Elder: Return of the Hunters (1565)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 1, Chapter 5: Jagd (The Hunt) * Gustave Caillebotte: Parisian Street, Rainy Day ''(1877) * Antonio Canaletto: ''Return of the Bucintoro to the Molo on Ascension Day (1734) * Caravaggio: Supper at Emmaus ''(1596–1598) * Caravaggio: [[The Lute Player (Caravaggio)|''The Lute Player]] (c. 1596) * Vittore Carpaccio: Miracle of the Relic of the Cross at the Ponte di Rialto (1494)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 2, Chapter 10: Erzählungen (Stories) * Annibale Carracci: River Landscape ''(c. 1595) * Mary Cassatt: The Child's Bath'' (c. 1891) * Paul Cézanne: La Montagne Sainte-Victoire (1897)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 1, Chapter 4: Die Elemente (The Elements) * Paul Cézanne: Bathers (c. 1900) * Marc Chagall: I and the Village (1911) * Jean Siméon Chardin: The Young Schoolmistress ''(before 1740) * China: ''Clear Weather in the Valley (12th century) * John Constable: Salisbury Cathedral (1823) * Lovis Corinth: Self-portrait in Front of the Easel (1914) * Correggio: Leda and the Swan (c. 1530)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 2, Chapter 4: Liebe (Love) * Gustave Courbet: Breakfast at the Hunt (1858) * Lucas Cranach the Elder: Adam and Eve in Paradise (1531)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 4, Chapter 1: Gemäldegalerie Berlin (West) SMPK * Salvador Dalí: The Burning Giraffe (1936) * Honoré Daumier: Ecce Homo (c. 1849–1852) * Jacques-Louis David: The Lictors Bring to Brutus the Bodies of His Sons (1789)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 2, Chapter 5: Gram (Grief) * Edgar Degas: Woman in the Bath (1886) * Eugène Delacroix: The Massacre at Chios (1824) * Robert Delaunay: Eiffel Tower, Champs de Mars (1911) * Sonia Delaunay-Terk: Electric Prisms (1914)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 3, Chapter 9: Centre Georges Pompidou, Paris * Niklaus Manuel Deutsch: Pyramus and Thisbe ''(after 1523) * Otto Dix: ''Flanders (1934–1936)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 3, Chapter 1: Nationalgalerie, Berlin (West) * Jean Dubuffet: Prosperous country (1944) * Duccio: Christ Healing a Blind Man (1308–1310) * Marcel Duchamp: Sad Young Man in a Train (1911) * Albrecht Dürer: Picture of a Young Venetian Woman * Albrecht Dürer: Self-portrait (1498)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 2, Chapter 1: Selbstporträts (Self-portraits) * Anthony van Dyck: Samson and Delilah (c. 1628–1630) * Thomas Eakins: Max Schmitt in a Single Scull (1871) * James Ensor: Self-portrait with Masks (1899) * Max Ernst: Attirement of the Bride (1939) * Jan van Eyck: The Madonna of the Chancellor Rolin (1434) * Lyonel Feininger: ''Bird Cloud (1926) * Lucio Fontana: Concetto Spaziale (1957) * Piero della Francesca: Resurrection of Christ (c. 1460) * Piero della Francesca: The Birth of Christ (around 1480)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 2, Chapter 6: Musik (Music) * Helen Frankenthaler: Mountains and Sea (1952)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 4, Chapter 8: National Gallery of Art, Washington * Caspar David Friedrich: Polar Sea (1822–1824) * Henry Fuseli: Titania Caressing Note with Donkey's Head (1793) * Thomas Gainsborough: Mr and Mrs Andrews (1748–1749) * Paul Gauguin: Mahana no atua (Day of God) (1894)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 1, Chapter 2: Die Sprache der Farbe (The Language of Color) * Théodore Géricault: The Raft of the Medusa (1819)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 4, Chapter 2: Musée National du Louvre, Paris * Alberto Giacometti: Portrait of Jean Genet (1955) * Giorgione: Sleeping Venus (1508) * Giorgione or Titian: Pastoral Concert (c. 1510) * Giotto: The Mourning of Christ (c. 1304–1306) * Hugo van der Goes: Adoration of the Kings (around 1470) * Vincent van Gogh: Self-portrait (1889) * Vincent van Gogh: Café Terrace at Night (1888)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 1, Chapter 7: Städte (Cities) * Arshile Gorky: One Year the Milkweed (1944) * Francisco Goya: The Colossus (attribution uncertain) * Francisco Goya: The Naked Maja (c. 1800) * Francisco Goya: Carnival Scene (1793) * Benozzo Gozzoli: The Procession of the Magi (c. 1460) * Gotthard Graubner: Black Skin (1969) * El Greco: The Burial of the Count of Orgaz (1586) * El Greco: View of Toledo (1600–1610) * Juan Gris: The Breakfast Table (1915) * George Grosz: Untitled (1920)100 Meisterwerke, Video, Part 1 Kunstsammlung Nordrhein-Westfalen Düsseldorf * Matthias Grünewald: Crucifixion from the Isenheim Altarpiece (1515) * Erich Heckel: Convalescing Woman (1912–1913)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 4, Chapter 9: Busch-Reisinger Museum, Cambridge * Hannah Höch: Cut with the Kitchen Knife (1919–1920)100 Meisterwerke, Video, Part 2 Staatliche Museen, Preussischer Kulturbesitz, Nationalgalerie Berlin * Ferdinand Hodler: Youth Amired by the Woman (1903) * Hans Holbein the Younger: Portrait of Mrs. Holbein with the Children, Katharina and Philipp (1528) * Winslow Homer: The Fox Hunt (1893) * Edward Hopper: Nighthawks (1942)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 4, Chapter 10: Art Institute of Chicago * William Holman Hunt: The Hireling Shepherd (1851) * Jean Auguste Dominique Ingres: The Turkish Bath (1862) * Johannes Itten: The Encounter (1916) * Geertgen tot Sint Jans: John the Baptist in the Wilderness (c. 1485–1490)100 Meisterwerke, Video, Part 5 Staatliche Museen, Preussischer Kulturbesitz, Gemäldegalerie Berlin-Dahlem * Alexej von Jawlensky: Meditation (1918) * Jasper Johns: Flag (1954–1955) * Wassily Kandinsky: Improvisation 6 (1910) * Kangra-School: Radha and Krishna in the Garden (c. 1780) * Wilhelm von Kaulbach: Titus Destroying Jerusalem (1846)100 Meisterwerke, Video, Part 7 Bayerische Staatsgemäldesammlungen, Neue Pinakothek Munich100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 3, Chapter 2: Neue Pinakothek, Munich * Fernand Khnopff: The Caress * Ernst Ludwig Kirchner: Five Women on the Street (1913) * Konrad Klapheck: The War (1965) * Paul Klee: Bird Garden (1924)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 2, Chapter 7: Gärten (Gardens) * Franz Kline: C & O (1958) * Wilhelm von Kobell: The Siege of Kosel (1808) * Oskar Kokoschka: Bride of the Wind (1914) * Jan Kupecky: Portrait of the Miniaturist Karl Bruni (1709) * Fernand Léger: The Wedding (1911) * Wilhelm Leibl: Three Women in Church (1878–1882) * Franz von Lenbach: Franz von Lenbach with Wife and Daughters (1903)100 Meisterwerke, Video, Part 3 Städtische Galerie im Lenbachhaus München100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 3, Chapter 3: Städtische Galerie im Lenbachhaus, München * Roy Lichtenstein: Girl with Hair Band (1965) * Max Liebermann: Women Mending Nets (1887–1889)100 Meisterwerke, Video, Part 6 Hamburger Kunsthalle * Richard Lindner: The Meeting (1953) * Stefan Lochner: Madonna in the Rose Bower (around 1448) * Lorenzo Lotto: The Sleeping Child Jesus with the Madonna, St. Joseph and St. Catherine of Alexandria (c. 1533) * Morris Louis: Beta-Kappa (1961) * August Macke: The Hat Shop (1914) * René Magritte: The Empire of Light (1954) * Kazimir Malevich: An Englishman in Moskow * Édouard Manet: Olympia (1863) * Andrea Mantegna: The Crucifixion of Christ (1457–1460) * Franz Marc: Tiger (1912) * Hans von Marées: Golden Age (1879–1885) * Reginald Marsh: Twenty Cent Movie * Masaccio: The Tribute Money (c. 1425) * Jan Matsys: Flora (1559) * Henri Matisse: Bather at the River (1916–1917) * Henri Matisse: Blue Nude (1907) * William McTaggart: The Storm (1890)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 4, Chapter 3: National Gallery of Scotland, Edinburgh * Hans Memling: St. John's Altarpiece (before 1494)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 4, Chapter 4: Kunsthistorisches Museum, Vienna * Adolph von Menzel: The Flute Concert (1850–1852) * Jean Metzinger: The Racing Cyclist (1914) * John Everett Millais: Ophelia (1851–1852)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 3, Chapter 10: Tate Gallery, London * Joan Miró: Dutch Interior I (1928) * László Moholy-Nagy: LIS (1922) * Claude Monet: Woman in a Garden (1867) * Piet Mondrian: Apple Tree in Bloom (1912) * Edvard Munch: Ashes * Edvard Munch: Four Girls on the Bridge (1905) * Gabriele Münter: Village Street in Winter (1911) * Bartolomé Esteban Murillo: Rest on the Flight to Egypt * Louis or Antoine Le Nain: Peasant Family (1640–1645) * Paul Nash: Dream Landscape (1936–1938) * Ernst Wilhelm Nay: Grauzug (1960)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 4, Chapter 5: Museum Moderner Kunst, Vienna * Mikhail Nesterov: The Great Consecration * Emil Nolde: St. Mary of Egypt (1912) * Georgia O'Keeffe: White Calico Flower * Richard Oelze: Daily Stress (1934)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 3, Chapter 4: Kunstsammlung Nordrhein-Westfalen, Dusseldorf * Victor Pasmore: Inland Coastal Landscape (1950) * Joachim Patinir: The Baptism of Christ (c. 1515) * Constant Permeke: The Engaged Couple * Francis Picabia: Very Rare Picture of Earth (1915)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 4, Chapter 6: Peggy Guggenheim Collection, Venice * Pablo Picasso: Guernica (1937) * Pablo Picasso: La Vie (1903–1904)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 1, Chapter 8: Berührung (Contact) * Jackson Pollock: Autumn Rhythm (1950) * Nicolas Poussin: The Adoration of the Golden Calf (1635) * Nicolas Poussin: Reclining Venus with Amor (1630) * Henry Raeburn: Rev. Robert Walker Skating (1784) * Raffael: Madonna of the Meadow (1506)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 2, Chapter 2: Kinder (Children) * Arnulf Rainer: Self-portrait Overpainted (1962–1963) * Rembrandt: The Jewish Bride (1666) * Rembrandt: Self-portrait as Paul (1661) * Auguste Renoir: Luncheon of the Boating Party (1880)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 1, Chapter 10: Leben im Freien (Outdoor Life) * Ilya Repin: Reply of the Zaporozhian Cossacks to Sultan Mehmed IV of Turkey '' (1880–1891) * Sebastiano Ricci: Bathsheba in her Bath (c. 1720)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 1, Chapter 9: Baden (Bathing) * Hyacinthe Rigaud: Portrait of Louis XIV. (1701) * Hubert Robert: Design for the Arrangement of the Great Gallery of the Louvre des Louvre (1796) * Giulio Romano: Virgin and Child and the Young John (c. 1518) * Mark Rothko: Red, Brown and Black (1958) * Carl Rottmann: From the Greek Cycle (1838–1850) * Henri Rousseau: ''The Sleeping Gypsy (1897) * Peter Paul Rubens: Château de Steen with Hunter (c. 1635–1637)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 2, Chapter 8: Landschaft (Landscape) * Peter Paul Rubens: Mercury and Argus (1638) * Jacob Isaakszoon van Ruisdael: The Large Forest (c. 1655–1660) * Philipp Otto Runge: The Hülsenbeck Children (1805–1806)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 3, Chapter 5: Kunsthalle, Hamburg * Pieter Saenredam: Interior of Grote Kerk in Haarlem (1648) * Egon Schiele: Mother with Two Children (1915–1917) * Karl Friedrich Schinkel: Medieval City on a River (1815) * Oskar Schlemmer: Group on the Railings I (1931) * Kurt Schwitters: Merzbild 25A, Constellation (1920) * Georges Seurat: Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte (1884–1886) * Luca Signorelli: Portrait of an Older Man (c. 1500) * Tawaraya Sōtatsu: Waves of Matsushima (c. 1630) * Stanley Spencer: The Resurrection, Cookham (1924–1927) * Carl Spitzweg: The Poor Poet (1839) * George Stubbs: The Grosvenor Hunt (1762) * Franz von Stuck: Salome (1906) * Yves Tanguy: About Four O'clock in the Summer, the Hope (1929) * Giovanni Battista Tiepolo: Virtue and Nobility Putting Ignorance to Flight (c. 1745) * Jacopo Tintoretto: Bacchus, with Ariadne Crowned by Venus (after 1570) * Titian: Bacchanals * Titian: Diana and Callisto (1556–1559) * Georges de La Tour: The Dream of St. Joseph (c. 1640) * Georges de La Tour: The Fortune Teller'' (c. 1620–1621) * William Turner: The Burning of the Houses of Parliament (1834–1835) * William Turner: Venice - La Dogana and Santa Maria della Salute (1843) * Paolo Uccello: The Battle of San Romano (c. 1456) * Emilio Vedova: Picture of Time — Barrier (1951) * Diego Velázquez: Las Meninas * Diego Velázquez: Prince Balthasar Carlos (1635) * Diego Velázquez: The Surrender of Breda (1634) * Jan Vermeer: The Artist in his Atelier (c. 1670) * Jan Vermeer: View of Delft (c. 1660) * Paolo Veronese: The Wedding at Cana (1562–1563) * Élisabeth Vigée-Lebrun: Self-Portrait with Daughter (1789) * Leonardo da Vinci: The Virgin and Child with St. Anne (c. 1510) * Wolf Vostell: Miss America (1968)100 Meisterwerke, Video, Part 4 Wallraf-Richartz-Museum and Museum Ludwig Cologne100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 3, Chapter 6: Wallraf-Richartz-Museum und Museum Ludwig, Cologne * Andy Warhol: Texan, Portrait of Robert Rauschenberg (1963) * Antoine Watteau: Pilgrimage to Cythera (1717)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 2, Chapter 9: Prozessionen (Processions) * Rogier van der Weyden: Saint Johns Altarpiece (after 1450) * James McNeill Whistler: Nocturne in Black and Gold: The Falling Rocket (1877) * David Wilkie: William Bethune with Wife and Daughter (1804) * Fritz Winter: Composition in Blue (1953) * Konrad Witz: The Knights Abisai, Sibbechai and Benaja Bring King David Water (c. 1435)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 3, Chapter 7: Kunstmuseum Basel * Grant Wood: American Gothic (1930) * Joseph Wright of Derby: An Experiment on a Bird in the Air Pump (1767–1768) * Andrew Wyeth: Christina's World (1948)100 Meisterwerke, Vol. 4, Chapter 7: Museum of Modern Art, New York * Francisco de Zurbarán: Still Life: Lemons, Oranges and a Rose (1633) Literature * Great Paintings: Fifty Masterpieces, Explored, Explained and Appreciated, Publ. Edwin Mullins, New York, St. Martin's Press, © BBC, Hardcover, 344 pp., 1981, ISBN 0-312-34636-0 *Hundert Meisterwerke aus den großen Museen der Welt, vgs, Cologne, Hardcover ** Vol. 1, Publ. Edwin Mullins, translated by Wibke von Bonin, Authors: Anita Brookner, Milton Brown, Hugh Casson, Richard Cork, David Hockney, John R. Hale, John Jacob, Penelope Mason, George Melly, Edwin Mullins, David Piper, Robert Rosenblum, Alistair Smith, 344 pp., 1983, ISBN 3-8025-2161-7 ** Vol. 2, Publ. Wibke von Bonin, Authors: Anita Brookner, Milton Brown, Hugh Casson, Richard Cork, John R. Hale, John Jacob, George Melly, Edwin Mullins, David Piper, Philip Rawson, Robert Rosenblum, Alistair Smith, 336 pp., 1985, ISBN 3-8025-2165-X ** Vol. 3, Publ. Wibke von Bonin, Authors: Friedrich Gross, Joachim Heusinger von Waldegg, Gisela Hoßmann, Konrad Klapheck, Helmut R. Leppien, Renate Liebenwein, Reinhart Lohmann, Karin von Maur, Günter Metken, Edwin Mullins, Karlheinz Nowald, Sigrun Paas, Werner Schmalenbach, Wieland Schmied, Marina Schneede, Uwe M. Schneede, Jürgen Schultze, Evelyn Weiss, Hermann Wiesler, Frank Günter Zehnder, 342 pp., 1987, ISBN 3-8025-2170-6 ** Vol. 4, Publ. Wibke von Bonin, Authors: Ursula Bode, Barbara Catoir, G. Jula Dech, Gisela Hoßmann, Wenzel Jacob, Thomas Kellein, Renate Liebenwein, Karin von Maur, Edwin Mullins, Karlheinz Nowald, Stefan Oswald, Marina Schneede, Uwe M. Schneede, Jürgen Schultze, Hermann Wiesler, 342 pp., 1988, ISBN 3-8025-2180-3 *Hundert Meisterwerke aus den großen Museen der Welt, DuMont creativ Video, Cologne, RM Arts, Munich, 50 minutes each, VHS, 1986 ** Part 1, Kunstsammlung Nordrhein-Westfalen Düsseldorf, Werner Schmalenbach, ISBN 3-7701-2043-4 ** Part 2, Staatliche Museen, Preussischer Kulturbesitz, Nationalgalerie Berlin, Karlheinz Nowald, ISBN 3-7701-2046-9 ** Part 3, Städtische Galerie im Lenbachhaus Munich, Jürgen Schultze, ISBN 3-7701-2049-3 ** Part 4, Wallraf-Richartz-Museum and Museum Ludwig Cologne, Frank Günter Zehnder, Evelyn Weiss, ** Part 5, Staatliche Museen, Preussischer Kulturbesitz, Gemäldegalerie Berlin-Dahlem, Karlheinz Nowald, Hermann Wiesler, ISBN 3-7701-2055-8 ** Part 6, Hamburger Kunsthalle, Sigrun Paas, ISBN 3-7701-2058-2 ** Part 7, Bayerische Staatsgemäldesammlungen, Neue Pinakothek München, Hermann Wiesler, Gisela Hossmann, ISBN 3-7701-2061-2 References Category:BBC Television programmes Category:Lists of works of art Category:1980 British television programme debuts Category:Television series about art Category:Arts in the United Kingdom